Harry Potter and the Unleashed Prophecy
by AnimagusProngs
Summary: Harry's 6th year is faced with Voldemort & his new DeathEaters,the possible demise of Dumbledor,many new secrets, & love. Will RW and HG be there for him?Too bad Sirius is dead, or is he?
1. Chapter 1: A Not So Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this story, it would be cool if I did, but I don't, so yea.  
  
A/N: Flashbacks and prophecies have *~*~* at the beginning and the end of them. ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Not So Happy Birthday  
  
Harry looked outside, and by the sound of Dudley's snoring, he realized it must nearly be midnight. The Dursley's would be leaving for their vacation tomorrow, leaving Harry completely alone in the house. Harry glanced at the clock.  
  
Five...4.....3.....2....1 counted Harry as he realized another birthday was upon him. Harry was never fond of birthdays, but this birthday in particular was horrible. Without having anyone to spend it with, it seemed almost unimportant. Harry had nearly lost everything special to him. His parents were long dead which was attributed to Voldemort, the one Harry would eventually have to fight. He of course had time to realize that his parents were gone, but the pain of his Godfather, Sirius' death was still burning fresh in his mind. As he sat in his room stroking Hedwig softly, he recalled that last final moment he had been with Sirius.  
  
*~*~* Green and red lights flashed back and forth. "Crucio" said a Death Eater pointing his wand at one of the members of the Order. Harry was no supposed to look back, but go after the prophecy. Dumbledore had now appeared telling Harry to stay back. He watched the battles from afar in a sort of daze, forgetting his responsibility of the prophecy. Sirius was engaged in battle, and didn't seem to need any help. Just then a spell cast by Belletrix threw Sirius back. Sirius fell to the ground disappearing behind the veil. No one stopped to try and save him....Harry did not try to save him....Sirius was dead.*~*~*  
  
Harry clasped his head in his hands in an unforgiving manner. Although it was not Harry's fault that Sirius had died, Harry blamed himself. He was the one who put him in that situation. Because of his "Gryffindor bravery", Harry was all alone. The Order had kept him locked in the house away from any real contact, because it was no longer safe. Harry was sure that somewhere in the Burrow, Ron and Hermione were laughing it up, sharing all the Order's secrets, forgetting about him.  
  
Just then, an unfamiliar owl flew in through the window. With great speed it landed where Harry had been sitting, releasing a package. The package was wrapped in silver and read Happy Birthday Harry!! Harry wondered who it was from. Everyone from the Order knew not to send him anything because owls were being intercepted. Ron and Hermione knew it as well. Just then, a rush of excitement arose in Harry.  
  
*Could it be from Sirius*  
  
Harry thought knowing it was farfetched. Opening the card, he realized that it was from Dumbledore. A great disappointment over whelmed Harry. He further opened the package. It was a picture of him as a baby. However, this picture was unique, in it stood a handsome Sirius Black holding the infant Harry. Harry stared at the picture, and began to cry. He only cried seconds before a new feeling came over him.  
  
*How did Dumbledore send him owl post?*  
  
He knew that sending owls to the Dursley house would put everyone in house in danger. The Dursley house had several charms on it so Harry and his family could not be harmed, but there were still possible dangers in sending it to him. Just then, he heard a soft POP outside. He ran quickly to the window, grasping his wand in hope that it was going to be a friendly face. His eyes were met by the blue gleaming eyes of Dumbledore. With one swish of his wand Dumbledore was inside Harry's room. He explained to Harry that he didn't send the owl from Hogwarts, but was near by the house, and sent his owl up to Harry's room. He smiled at the picture, but quickly changed the look on his face.  
  
He looked at Harry more seriously saying, "Harry, we need to leave now. I will send an owl to you aunt and uncle in the morning. I don't have time to explain, but its time" Harry tried to respond.  
  
"Time for wha-"  
  
Harry was stopped abruptly when Dumbledore forced a Port-key into his hands. The room began to spin and Harry felt that familiar jerk behind his navel. They arrived at the Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It pained Harry to see the house of his Godfather. And a deep anger evolved in him.  
  
*Why would the Order still use Sirius' house, he was dea- he had die- *  
  
Harry could even bring him self to think that Sirius was still dead. In a small area in his mind, Sirius was still alive and waiting for a good time to return to Harry. He reluctantly approached the house saying the words that would make it appear. He turned back and gave a sad smile at Dumbledore. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he began to twist slowly. He was about to open the door even further, when a mouthful of Brown bushy hair was upon him.  
  
"Oh Harry" screamed Hermione with her arms placed tightly around Harry.  
  
"I've missed you, I wanted to contact you ..." she paused shortly and continued. "...contact you and make sure you had your homework done" She blushed.  
  
Harry turned around but Dumbledore was not there. It did not surprise Harry. Dumbledore was always attending to important matters. He began to walk into the House of Black and was met by Ron. Suddenly all his feelings of neglect and sadness were washed away.  
  
* They missed me, they weren't neglecting me at all*  
  
"Hello mate" Ron said, "I suppose you'll want to know why you're here."  
  
Harry began to listen intently as if Ron was going to tell him what was wrong. It was a mystery considering they weren't often called to the House of Black.  
  
Ron continued, "Well mum and Lupin are in the kitchen waiting for you. She says were not allowed to know because were not in the Order yet, but I'm sure Fred and George will tell us. Newest members of the Order you know"  
  
Harry smiled at Ron and advanced to the kitchen. To his surprise, as he entered he was met by more than just professor Lupin and Mrs. Weasley. The entire Order was standing before him horror-stricken.  
  
Mrs. Weasley wailed.  
  
"Oh Arthur, He's too young I wont have it I wont stand for such- such- "not finishing what she was saying, she began to sob horribly.  
  
Something was wrong, very wrong. Snape didn't even contain that familiar hate in his eyes that he never held back from showing. His eyes gleamed with concern. Harry felt on display. He began to fiddle with his pockets. He cleared his throat and said  
  
"Er um may I ask why you asked me here?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley wiped her tears saying apologetically  
  
"Oh! Harry, were waiting for Dumbledore to begin the meeting"  
  
"Oh alright then" said Harry. Staring into his eyes, Tonks began to sob too.  
  
There was a soft POP and Dumbledore appeared in his usual chair. Harry took his seat  
  
"Members of the Order" he said shutting the door with a swish of his wand so that Hermione and Ron could not hear.  
  
"Tonight", His voice sounding poignant "Tonight the Prophecy must be unleashed."  
  
"I'm sure you all recall the prophecy"  
  
With a swish of his wand silver letters appeared in the sky.  
  
*~*~* THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NIETER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES. *~*~*  
  
There was a silence in the room. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"There has been a series of muggle deaths the Andersons, the Levis, as well as wizard deaths. It seems that Voldemort is ready to make himself known."  
  
Harry's eyes bulged, innocent people were being killed, just like his family, and it was because of Voldemort.  
  
*There is no point in fighting* he thought. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Harry" said Dumbledore "You are the only one that can stop him "  
  
"I can't protect you anymore Harry" A single tear fell from Dumbledore's blue eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything....all that characters and stuff are JK's. It would be cool if I did own them, but I don't so yea. ************************************************************************ Chapter 2 Acceptance  
  
******************************************************************* A deadly silence rang throughout the kitchen.It seemed as if the whole world was now concentrating on Harry.His body froze, anger building inside of him.  
  
*why* he thought.  
  
*why is it ALWAYS me. Who made youngest seeker of the century? ME. Who  
  
recovered the Sorcerers stone. ME? Who went down in the Chamber of secret and faced  
  
off with Tom, ME? Just why is it ALWAYS me?*  
  
Outside the door, Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing. His face turned the traditional Weasley red, he grimaced in disgust.  
  
*Its Always Harry* Ron thought. *Always craving attention, maybe Snape was right.  
  
And now because he always craves attention, the stupid prat is gonna end up killing  
  
himself.*  
  
Harry began to sob uncontrollably. It was now that he realized that he was never going to be normal. Nothing mattered anymore. He was destined to single-handedly face off with the most powerful of evils. The whole wizarding world and muggle world was now depending on him. Overwhelming feelings boiled in Harry.....  
  
************************************************************* Hermione and Ron were listening intently outside the kitchen doors. It was amazing how much the twins' extendable ears worked in their advantage. Never having heard the prophecy before, they were shocked.  
  
*How had Harry been dealing with this all this time?* Hermione thought.  
  
* Poor Harry, I had no idea how...how strong he was. The fate of the world on his shoulders*  
  
...He's too young...how can they do this to him!!!  
  
It took Hermione only seconds to realize she had spoken her last thought aloud. It was obvious the Order had heard her, and her face was now burning bright red from both anger and embarrassment. Ron stood back behind still paralyzed in the spot from the news. Hermione noticing the silence in the kitchen, took this as her cue to enter and speak her mind.  
  
"All of you, HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"He's too young! He's not ready! He should be having a normal summer right now. He should be playing Quidditch with his friends, and ..And thinking about his NEWTS and... and thinking about...guy stuff like snogging"  
  
At her last comment, she blushed the color of Ron's hair.  
  
She began to calm down realizing that yelling at professors was a NO in the rulebooks.  
  
"All I am saying is that.....Harry is not ready......he'll die if he goes up against You-Kno- Er I mean Voldermort I just know he will."  
  
Once Hermione had finished her outburst, the room still sat in silence. It was beginning to get uncomfortable, when finally a very solemn Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Miss Granger, these are very desperate times. Believe me when I say that we have tried everything. I myself have tried to keep Harry out of trouble for many years, but fate is inevitable."  
  
Again, a tear began to trickle down his poignant face.  
  
******************************************************************** Harry who had now just been able to register everything was ready to speak. He tried as hard as possible to settle himself. He flattened his famous Potter hair and said  
  
"I....I don't think I can"  
  
"Hermione is right....I'm not ready. I reckon Voldermort will slaughter me if I go up against him....he's more...more powerful"  
  
Ron had now decided to come take a spot next to Harry as every one still looked at Dumbledore for answers.  
  
"Well Harry, you must understand that we will be training you for the occasion. Every  
  
member from the Hogwarts staff will be giving you something special and will help you  
  
the best we can. Should you contend, we would be training you as soon as possible in  
  
various ways. And of course training will be vigorous and will begin promptly This is not  
  
something to be taken lightly Harry; we understand what is fully at risk. And I assure  
  
you, you will be fully informed, all the secrets everything we have been hiding from you,  
  
will now be out in the open."  
  
Harry who was suddenly interested in what information had been withheld and what he would be learning decided that he should voice his concerns.  
  
"What will I be learn-....."  
  
"In due time Harry" Dumbledore had cut him off.  
  
"First we the order need to know if you accept and acknowledge you responsibility"  
  
The whole room held their breath Hermione who didn't want Harry to be sent off into a hopeless battle had different thoughts on her mind.  
  
*for the love of Merlin, Harry please say no...please....please*  
  
Harry spoke "Y- aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggg  
  
Harry who was also in deep thought was about to give his answer, when I a blinding pain filled his scar. It felt as if his head were being split open...pain...  
  
The entire order whipped out their wands, but no one was nearly as quick as Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry what is it?" asked a very worried Hermione.  
  
Harry's eyes went scary silver and his body began descending towards the floor.  
  
His body hit the ground, and before his eyes closed completely, he was able to utter one word.....  
  
"Voldermort".  
  
Several people from the order shuddered at the mention of his name, but they all rushed to Harry's aide. All of them pulled out their wands, but no one was quicker than Dumbledore. ************************************************************  
  
Harry fell and fell, until he hit a very cold rough ground. He rubbed his scar for about 3 seconds before he realized what had happened.  
  
A sense of fear drifted over him, and he whipped out his wand. And looked around.  
  
He heard cries of laughter and of pain. And his scar began to hurt again. He fell to his knees grabbing his forhead. He closed his eyes in pain, and when he opened them, they were met with the most unnerving sight. It was Voldemort, standing in front of what looked like hundreds and hundreds of Death Eaters. Harry shuffled to his feet, looking for a place to hide but found none.  
  
*Can't they see me? I'm standing right in front of them all*  
  
Harry cringed as Voldemort began to speak.  
  
"My loyal followers," he said in a high-pitched cold voice. "Now is the time. This very day, so many years ago, I reign collapsed. But today, this very day I, Lord Voldemort, am back." The legion of Death Eaters began to laugh and cheer.  
  
"SILENCE" shouted Voldemort.  
  
"Bellatrix what news do you have for me?" Bellatrix broke rank and hurried forward  
  
"My Lord the Potter child is broken. During the battle at the Ministry, I forced Sirius Black through the veil"  
  
Voldemort nodded with approval  
  
Harry's eyes darted towards the floor. It was true, his spirit was broken. He missed Sirius more than anything in the world.  
  
Bellatrix continued, "The Order as they call it, was not able to retrieve him although we both know that they could have just-  
  
Harry listened closely but he could feel the Order trying to pull him back through the other side.  
  
******************************************************************** "He's trying to decline my help", Said Snape.  
  
Harry was now able to hear both sides. It was like being in a middle dimension. A new thought came to Harry.  
  
*Why isn't Snape at the Death Eater meeting* but that thought was quickly washed away as Harry was trying as hard as he could to listen to what Bellatrix was saying about how to bring Sirius back.  
  
*Potter you fool come back* Snape thought.  
  
Harry was now struggling to remain wherever he was.  
  
"Good, good the boy is vulnerable, perfect. We must plan accordingly and quickly before Dumbledore decides to tell him anything. The old fool will never learn"  
  
"Oh and Bellatrix?"  
  
"Yes Dark Lord"  
  
"CRUCIO" Voldemort yelled leaving the rest of the Death Eaters bewildered.  
  
Voldemort started cursing people in all directions finally staring at the spot Harry was standing in. He smiled a sick twisted smile  
  
*Can he see me* Harry thought, trembling.  
  
Voldemort continued to smile, raised his wand and yelled "Crucio"  
  
Harry gave in to Snape and returened back to his body and Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
His face and entire body was covered with sweat, and everyone present had a look of pale terror on their face.  
  
Everyone looked from Dumbledore to Harry until Dumbledore finally broke the silence.  
  
"I think its time for the first bit of explaining don't you?"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: and here is the second chapter of my first ever fanfic. This is exhausting, ive written 2 chapters in a day, and im going to sleep....PLEASE review... ( ....because the more reviews I get the faster I write...so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings after Midnight

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:  
  
A/N: reviews + more reviews = quicker posting *smilez*  
  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:  
  
Chapter 3: Meetings after Midnight  
  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Well Harry, as you already know, you and Voldemort share a bond, this allows you to see inside each other minds. A possible explanation for this is that you and Voldemort were feeling the same thing and the same time, which would bring the more emotional of the two, to the others presence it's called the Occlumency theory..."  
  
*I am not emotional!* Harry thought  
  
"...but you will need to inform us as to what exactly happened Harry"  
  
Harry swallowed "Er well... I just kept falling and falling until I hit the ground. And I seemed to be in some sort of Death Eater meeting.  
  
Snape eyes darted to the floor.  
  
"Voldemort was in front of the lot. But there was like 400 of them. "  
  
The order looked flabbergasted at the number he mentioned, and Hermione whimpered.  
  
"I didn't understand why they couldn't see me. But I saw Bellatrix and they were talking about how..."  
  
His voice got quiet.  
  
"..how Sirius was dead and how I was...weak. He said that they would have to act quickly before I learn too much.  
  
"Well, we do plan to teach you all you need to know as soon as possible Harry, so no worries"  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Tea?" said a very nervous Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Tea, yes tea does anyone want tea?  
  
Dumbledore's eyes glittered, "Yes thank you Molly, some tea will do us all good, and afterwards you three should be getting off to bed" Dumbledore said looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "I'm sure you'll find tomorrow a very busy day" He smiled.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was hurrying to make tea in the kitchen.  
  
Clatter! Crash! Pots and pans slammed together and fell on the floor. Her clumsiness would have given Tonks some competition.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was going over many things in his mind. Something about it just didn't make any sense. *How am I emotional? And why wasn't Snape at the Death Eater meeting , I thought he was one of Voldemort's favorites? I just don't get it*  
  
"Here you are dear," said Mrs. Weasley handing him the cup of tea.  
  
Most of the Order had already left Grimmauld Place, but the few that remained drank their tea in silence. Once the trio has finished their tea, they crept past the sleeping portrait of Mrs. Black, and headed towards their rooms. It was nearly four in the morning and they were all exhausted. Ron and Hermione walked Hermione to her room, where they found a sleeping Ginny. Although Ginny wasn't exactly little anymore, Mrs. Weasley still forbade her to come anywhere close to where the meetings were.  
  
The three said there goodnights and Hermione watched as Harry and Ron exited her room.  
  
"Good night Ron...and happy birthday Harry" she pulled out the present she had bought for him, and tucked it under her bed until she would give it to him in a few hours.  
  
Harry and Ron walked back to their room, which was across from Fred and George's room. Harry took of his glasses and looked up at Ron who had been asleep even before he hit the pillow.  
  
Harry walked over to Ron's bed and tried to wake him up.  
  
"Do you ever reckon there not telling us everything mate?" said Harry.  
  
"Gerroff me"  
  
"Ron wake up"  
  
"Harry its still dark out...go to sleep"  
  
"Lazy Prat" Harry said with a friendly smile on his face.  
  
Harry wasn't able to sleep so he decided to go down stairs to the kitchen, and get a drink of water.  
  
Harry needed to light the hallways, so he turned on the lamps  
  
Harry was a little disheartened by walking down the hallways because this was the first time he had really traveled the house since Sirius' death. Every little bit of the house reminded Harry of Sirius.  
  
As he came to the kitchen, he was met by two voices. One sounding agitated and one more serious. Harry decided to turn around.  
  
"....................Harry ............." Said one of the voices  
  
Harry stopped at the mention of his name.  
  
"Snape?" he whispered to himself.  
  
"Come off it, I'm just making sure the boy is safe and you know it; Dumbledore's orders." Said a voice that sounded a lot like Snape.  
  
"I think we both know what's going on Servus, Harry Potter is not to be your concern. Are loyalties both lie with Dumbledore, but some things are taken too far. Just consider what I have said Servus."  
  
"Romulus, I am not a child, and I do not need to be advised."  
  
"I do hope your right Servus; I do hope your right"  
  
Harry who had been listening intently was now starting to rush back towards his room as he heard a pair of footsteps coming his way, and a pair that had left the house.  
  
Harry's brain was itching with questions.  
  
*Who exactly was it that Snape was talking to and what concern does Snape have with me? He's trying to kill me isn't he? What is going on in this house!*  
  
Harry began to panic slightly, but realized he couldn't talk to anyone until they awakened, which would be in a few hours. So Harry just sat up in his bed thinking about all the events, that passed in one day.  
  
*No day in Harry James Potter's life can ever be boring can it?* Harry thought.  
  
The next morning, Mrs. Weasley was the first to wake up. Cheerful as ever, she hurried down to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast for: Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. Mr. Weasley had already gone to work.  
  
As soon as she had finished making breakfast, she used her famous Mrs. Weasley voice to yell  
  
"BREEAAAAKKFAAAASSSTTT"  
  
Mrs. Black woke up that and began yelling things like "Mud-blood" as Hermione went to the bathroom.  
  
Harry, who had only gotten around 20 minutes of sleep, stumbled over to Ron's bed and tried to wake him up. When he resisted, Harry poured water on his back.  
  
"AHHHHHHG you git" said Ron finally waking up.  
  
They all filled downstairs, and took their seats at the table. Ron and Harry were in deep discussion about the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite Quidditch team while Hermione and Ginny talked about the latest letters from Victor Krum. Although Victor and Hermione agreed to just be friends, he still wrote her an awful lot.  
  
Fred and George were in their own little twin world making plans for today's' pranks. Every 5 minutes the would bust out laughing while staring at Ron as if he were going to be the object of their pranks. Ron grew a little nervous.  
  
Breakfast was filled with a lot of talk, but once it was done, Harry led Ron and Hermione over to a more quiet room in the house.  
  
"What's the deal Harry I haven't finished my breakfast?" said Ron with a mouth half full.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes "Do try to be more tactful Ron. You look atrocious when you speak with your mouth full."  
  
Ron snorted, "Well you just-look atrocious"  
  
Hermione was not one to recoil "I'll have you kno-  
  
"GUYZ!" said Harry. "Will you stop for a MOMENT PLEASE" I have something to tell you guys.  
  
Hermione blushed and Ron looked at the floor and grimaced.  
  
"Ok last night when I was walking down to the kitchen to get a drink of water-"  
  
Just then, a beautiful black and silver owl swooped into the room with letter addressed to Harry, Ron and even one for Hermione.  
  
Even the envelope was beautiful. Each letter bore the Hogwarts Crest, and the Ministry of Magic crest. They ran their hands over the entire envelope as if it were gold.  
  
All three of them just gaped at their letters not really sure of what they were, before Hermione was the first to act. She ripped open her letter and her eyes grew very wide.  
  
"MERLIN! They're our OWL'S" 


	4. Chapter 4: Owls with OWLS

A/N: the more reviews the faster I write. I need to know if its worth continuing too!!!!!!!! *********************************************************************** Disclaimer: its all JK's There's only like one character that hasn't shown up in the regular books YET that shows up in mine, but you wont officially meet him/her till later ***********************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter and the Unleashed Prophecy  
  
Chapter Four: Owls with O.W.L.s  
  
Harry and Ron looked up at each other as Hermione shifted into "school mode" It was as if she were speaking another language.  
  
"Yes. Ok. Good Arithmancy yes o no yes, yes. Could have....marvelous!" said an obviously happy Hermione. Harry and Ron who had been watching Hermione, decided to open their own O.W.L.s. It was amusing how one little piece of paper determined what exactly they could or could not do in the wizarding world two years from now.  
  
Ron looked at his paper and his mouth dropped open. "Mum, quick, come quickly!" Ron's mother came in looking very angry.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, what's the meaning of all this yel-" She stopped mid- sentence on the account that Ron had shoved the parchment into her hands.  
  
"Merlin Ron you've got 4! 4 OWLS", said a half excited half-disappointed Mrs. Weasley. "That's one more than Fred and George got mum" Mrs. Weasley's face fell. "Well you can always get NEWT's", then turning to Hermione she asked, "What did you get sweetie?"  
  
Hermione cleared her throat decorously. "Well....I received:  
  
Theory Practical  
  
DADA O E  
  
Arithmancy O O  
  
Charms O E  
  
Transfiguration O O  
  
Potions O E  
  
Herbology E E Astrology A A (examination not completed because of disturbances)  
  
HoM O E  
  
"I could have done better I know I could have, Oh! I'm so disappointed", said Hermione. Mrs. Weasley smiled "That's wonderful dear 8 Owls I'm so proud!"  
  
Everyone was now looking at Harry who seemed to be frozen on the spot.  
  
"Harry?" said Hermione  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"What'd you get?" "Well-  
  
Harry tilted up his letter so that the others could read. His paper read:  
  
Theory Practical  
  
DADA O O  
  
Divination E O  
  
Charms O E  
  
Transfiguration O E  
  
Potions O O  
  
Herbology E E  
  
Astrology A A (examination not completed because of disturbances)  
  
HoM D T  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, have received very high marks on your OWL examinations despite  
  
several attempts to make otherwise-  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all said "Umbridge" in unison. The letter continued.  
  
We congratulate you on reaching pre-auror status. After our meeting last year when you disclosed you were interested in being an auror, I informed you that you would have to work diligently and hard. And indeed you reached above the minimum OWLs expected to go into your desired field of work. Your future looks promising. Also enclosed, is your Gryffindor Quidditch captain badge. The team is now short 2 beaters and 2 chasers what with the resignations and graduations. You are to find a team that will allow the trophy to rest in my office. Enjoy the remainder of the summer.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
Gryffindor Head of House  
  
There was a silence for a few seconds before Hermione burst into near tears. "Oh Harry that's wonderful" Hermione said, hugging him with a grip that would challenge that of a bear. "Hermione!" said Harry gasping for air. "Get....off...me..." Hermione blushed a deep crimson. "I'm sorry it's just I'm so happy for you 7 owls Harry!"  
  
Now it was Mrs. Weasley's turn. She hugged him just the same as Hermione did.  
  
Mrs. Weasley squealed. "Merlin, Harry we need food! Yes, food for a party, we have to call Arthur!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley swept out of the room still muttering things like "Just like James." and "James would be proud." under her breath.  
  
Hermione continued to congratulate him. Harry did not really understand what the big deal was, but decided to enjoy the celebrating. After all, it was not just for him, him and his best friends had just found out something that would make their careers.  
  
While Hermione was still babbling on about how the Owls dated back to around the time of Merlin, Harry caught a second glimpse or red hair leaving the room.  
  
*Where was Ron going* Harry thought *I'd better go after him*  
  
Harry started walking away from Hermione, as she was mid-sentence.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" She waited for an answer but Harry just kept walking.  
  
Harry kept walking until he came to the room Fred and George were staying in when they came back from work. There he saw Ron looking out the window.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered why he had brought them upstairs in the first place.  
  
"Ron, why did you leave? I have to talk to you guys"  
  
Harry began to explain the events that transpired a night before, when Snape had been talking to Romulus. Hermione cupped her hand over her mouth at the news. They were not sure exactly what to make of it. They both looked at Hermione who was the logical one in the group. "Well I mean we HAVE thought that Snape was trying to kill you before, but he has had many opportunities Harry, I don't think that can be it."  
  
"And you did say Snape said that he was just making sure you were safe" Hermione said nervously.  
  
Harry shook his head "But what would Snape be taking too far? And what ARE Dumbledore's orders? I mean the cant STILL be watching me can they? Dumbledore promised he would tell me everything this time. I hope he is not trying to weasel his way out.  
  
"Well maybe you should try to stop listening in on people's conversations and I'm sure if you ask Dumbledore he will tell you," said Hermione uneasily.  
  
"Do you reckon he does this on purpose Hermione?" said Ron. "He doesn't plan these things!"  
  
Hermione was about to retort back, when Mrs. Weasley entered the room.  
  
"Lunch is ready, and I spoke with Arthur, tomorrow we will be taking ministry cars to Diagon Alley to pick up yours and Ginny's supplies." "Oh and Harry Albus stopped by. He was in a hurry, but he told me to hand you this and for you to begin reading it its important" She handed what looked like a book wrapped in cloth.  
  
They all filed downstairs past several portraits into the kitchen. They dropped the subject they were previously talking about, and began to talk about what classes they were deciding to take for next year. Hermione launched a full-scale presentation on the importance of NEWT preparation. Ron rolled his eyes out of boredom and Harry snickered.  
  
Harry began to unwrap the book that read "Animagus, What form are you: the ultimate animagus training book by Dwendela Mistix.  
  
Harry smiled. It was evident that the coming year was going to be interesting.  
  
The only bad thing was, Harry could only imagine what Voldemort was doing this very moment. What exactly was he planning? Harry was really going to have to talk to Dumbledore. But for the meantime, Harry just practiced a brief Occlumency exercise, and continued enjoying his lunch, with his friends. 


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing. My computer died and I had to wait a long time before I could replace it. but PLEEEAAASSSEEE review! smilez

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Harry awoke the next morning to Hedwig hooting loudly in his ear. "What is it Hedwig", said a very sleepy Harry. She pointed (or as much as owls can point) towards her cage, which was occupied by another beautiful owl. No doubt it was a Hogwarts owl, because Harry had seen the same owl almost a year before when Cho Chang was sending off a birthday present to her mom. Harry grimaced at the thought of Cho. No other girl had ever given him that much trouble. Harry went to the owl and took the letter it was carrying off its leg. He gave the owl a treat before it went back on its way. He walked back to his bed making as little noise as possible, so he would not wake Ron.  
  
The envelope read:  
  
Harry Potter Second Room Third Floor Second bed Headquarters  
  
Harry immediately knew it had to be from someone in the order because very few people knew that Grimmauld Place was headquarters, or that it even existed. Harry opened the letter, only to find very familiar handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry, As you know the school year will be beginning soon, and we must take certain security measures. You will begin this year more prepared than all the others. Starting tomorrow morning, you will begin studying under the greatest of teachers Hogwarts has to offer. I have enclosed a list of activities with their times and proctors.  
  
Be safe,

Professor Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts Headmaster

Harry was intrigued by the letter, and took the other piece of paper out.  
  
12:00-3:00 Remus Lupin

3:00-6:00 Severus Snape  
  
He studied his schedule and grimaced at the thought of seeing Snape for three hours a day, when they weren't in school. But the rest of the schedule looked interesting. Harry looked at his watch and it was nearly 8:00, which meant it was nearly time for Mrs. Weasley's wake up call. Harry readied himself.  
  
"BREEEAAAKKKKFFFFAAAAAASSSSSTTTT" , called a particularly happy Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
Ron and Harry got dressed and headed downstairs to join the girls and the twins.  
  
Fred and George were already sitting at the table planning their newest inventions for their joke shop. "Lets call them Skiving Death Pops", said Fred. "Oh my word", scowled Mrs. Weasley, "What in Merlin's name are you making now? Ill have none of this death rubbish. And I already told you two, we haven't any money to start a proper business for you two"  
  
Fred and George smiled innocently and winked at Harry, who had already given them the money to start a store. Harry had given them all his Triwizard Tournament winnings two years ago. He winked back, but gave them a look of caution. He wouldn't want Mrs. Weasley to find out he had given them the money for something she was half-heartedly against.  
  
"Yes mother," said Fred and George together. Fred began, "We wouldn't dream of-" "-Pursuing something like that", finished George.  
  
Only Harry knew that was a lie. They had been working at their own store at Hogsmeade for a month now.  
  
Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. "Well that better be so, and you ought to start looking for jobs." Her faced softened. "I'm so proud, almost all my boys are working. You two are looking, Bill, Charlie, Perc-"she broke off and brushed off her apron. "We will be going down to Diagon Alley today to get all of your school supplies", she said obviously agitated by the mention of Percy.  
  
Percy had still not called or returned to his family, although even Fudge himself had announced to the public that he was wrong. Although Mrs. Weasley would have gladly accepted him back with open arms, the rest of that family declared he leaving a good thing.  
  
Fred and George's chins dropped "Today, you're going to Diagon Alley today?" said Fred. "But um....but ... gotta go!"  
  
Fred and George apparated away with a soft pop. Harry smiled and shook his head  
  
"What was that about", said Ginny looking from Hermione to Harry. "I'd quite like to know myself," said a pondering Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Sooooo, what are you guys going to buy when we get down to Diagon Alley?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley was the first to answer. "Well I will be buying Ron a nice pair of dress robes, and his school books, but nothing besides that. Hermione's parents have sent her a great deal of money so I will be leaving that to her to spend, and Harry you may buy whatever you wish."  
  
Ron's got screwed up with envy, and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm going to buy some books for light reading and I need to re-subscribe to the Daily Prophet. It should keep us informed during the school year"  
  
The four of them went upstairs to get properly dressed for an outing. They got their wands and headed downstairs, where Tonks, Moody and Shakelbolt met them.  
  
Hermione groaned, "Do we still have to be accompanied by a guard?" Ron corrected her, "No that'll be Harry"  
  
Harry gave an apologetic grin. He would have to be followed everywhere due to the constant death eaters and Voldemort attempting to kill him. Mrs. Weasley put on her jacket and beckoned them closer.  
  
"Alright, we have two ministry cars, so Harry and Hermione go with Tonks and Moody, and Ginny, and Ron come with me and Kingsley.  
  
They stepped out of 12 Grimmauld Place and watched it shrink. They walked down to the dead end where the ministry cares were being held and got into either car. Harry and Hermione took their seats at the back.  
  
"We will be in some of the same classes together this year right?", asked Hermione. He told her all her classes and she listened intently. Once he had finished, she remained looking at Harry. She beamed at him for quite a while until Harry's scar seared with pain, and Harry broke eye contact with the now unhappy looking Hermione.  
  
The remainder of the trip was very uneventful. There was very few talking and everything was normal apart from the constant Moody staring with his magical eye through the back of his head.  
  
They arrived at Diagon Alley through the pub, and tapped the strategically placed bricks. At once, the walls moved back, and an entire wizarding community was unleashed.  
  
They made their way into the heart of Diagon Alley, looking at all that was happening around them. Moody waited until all of them were standing together and then gave them instructions. "Harry you can wait here with me, Lupin will be joining us soon. The rest of you go to the bank, and meet us back here later, and remember....constant vigilance" Hermione and Ron disappointedly left with their guides.  
  
Moody and Harry sat down on a near by bench.  
  
"Err um Harry, I'm not one for sentiments, but you knows if you would like to talk to me about your godfather I'm hear for you."  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Harry, Sirius is, was-" Harry broke him off "Professor, you're a dark arts detector, I overheard Snape-"  
  
"Wotcher Harry", said Lupin just arriving.  
  
Although Harry had wanted to finish what he was saying, he was very happy to see Lupin, the last Marauder, his only consolation.  
  
Professor Moody stood up and welcomed Lupin. "I err um have some business to get to Harry, so Lupin here is going to take you to get your new wand."  
  
Lupin gave a fatherly smile.  
  
"A new wand?", remarked Harry.  
  
"Well of course, how do you expect to fight Voldemort with what you've got in your pocket."  
  
Moody made his way off, and left Lupin and Harry in deep discussion.  
  
As they turned the corner to Ollivander's they ran into Fred and George talking to Mundungus. As soon as they realized they were being seen, they apparated yet again.  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled.  
  
After getting a new wand, Harry and Lupin bought the rest of the things on the list including some extras, then hurried back to meet the rest of the crew.  
  
They met back up with bags full of numerous things looking eager as though they wanted to tell a story, when all of a sudden green and red flashes of lights began to fly in every direction.  
  
There was a series of screams and the gang ran for cover, taking out their wands. The adults all rushed to source of it. Moody came running giving orders to stay safe, but fight if they were to come near. The "they" he said meant the Death Eaters. Hundreds of Death Eaters were now flooding the area throwing curses in every-which-way they could.  
  
They were taking out many people left and right, and were now advancing to the place where they were hiding.  
  
Harry jumped out along with Ron and Hermione, and began trying to fight them off. Harry was going head to head with one of them. He had who ever it was down, he bellowed**_ Petrificus Totalus!  
_**  
He unmasked the Death Eater and saw a evilly grinning Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry felt an overwhelming feeling of anger, of hatred and of pain.  
  
The moment froze, and everything just seemed to explode. All Harry could see or feel was fire.  
  
Suddenly, Harry was expelled into a cold darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: Snape

  
  
A/N: Is the fanfic even worth finishing? No one has been reviewing...even if it sucks I want to know...so if your reading this now...REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW....

Chapter 6: Snape

Harry was expelled into the cold darkness. Memories were rushing before his eyes in a slide show-like manner.  
  
They didn't have time to think, or even attempt to run. The killing curse was applied to Cedric, and Harry was bound. Blood was taken from his body by way of knife. A baby like creature was arousing from a cauldron. Harry was going to be killed. He dueled with Voldemort and barely escaped.  
  
Harry was a Snake he was slithering in front of the Ministry. He saw his prey Mr. Weasley, and was compelled to bite him, so he did.  
  
Sirius was begin tortured by Voldemort Sirius was slipping through the veil...gone  
  
Memories and dreams flashing like lighting, and suddenly it was over. Harry woke up, his head burning, his breath heavy and rapid, and his scar burned. He wiped away the sweat that was stinging his eyes, only to find a seemingly dead Bellatrix along with many other Death Eaters. He moved back startled. What had just happened? His brand new wand was now several feet away from where Harry was sitting although only moments before he had used it. Had he done some type of wandless magic?  
  
Moody, Lupin, and the rest of the gang began rushing to Harry's side.

"Harry, Harry are you ok", said a very desperate looking Hermione.  
  
Harry gulped, "I think so. What happened?"  
  
Lupin was the first to answer.  
  
"Harry we were over near Zonko's trying to fight off the remainder of the Death Eaters, and a few Dementors that were with them. After we finished them off, we though it might be a good idea to come help you lot. But when I looked over.... there was a massive flash of light, and both you and Bellatrix's body where knocked to the floor.  
  
Harry realized that the Dementors were responsible for memories, but he wasn't aware of what exactly he did to cause the light, or hurt Bellatrix as he did.  
  
A worried looking Ron stepped up. "Mate, you started screaming. I couldn't understand you, but it was some rubbish about stealing Sirius away"  
  
Moody interrupted with a growl not unlike a dog. "We better be leaving the aurors will be here to take care of the rest, and I reckon Dumbledore will want to know what's happened. Strange kid you are Potter, strange"  
  
They helped Harry to his feet, collected his wand, and began to walk away from the scene. Harry noticed a letter in Bellatrix's robes, and was compelled to take it. He stuffed it in his pockets and started walking towards the cars.  
  
The ride home was uneventful, and Harry's mind was buzzing with questions. At one point Hermione leaned over to Harry, and asked him how he did it, but Harry simply shrugged, as he didn't know himself.  
  
They arrived back at Grimmauld Place shortly and scattered. Mrs. Weasley informed Harry that Dumbledore would be stopping by in the evening to speak with Harry, and in the mean time, he should talk with Remus.  
  
Harry and Ron went to their room and began talking.  
  
"I'm surprised Hermione didn't snog you to death after the show you put on today?", Ron said.  
  
"What do you mean", Harry replied going slightly pink.  
  
"When you fainted, she ran faster than anyone...and her eyes got all misty, I think she fancies you."  
  
Harry was about to answer before Hermione came through the door.  
  
"Ron don't be ridiculous, just because I was more concerned than you doesn't mean that I fancy him. And frankly I just think your jealous because Harry was brave enough to go and fight, while you hid behind me"  
  
Ron tried to retort, but it resulted in his ears going extremely red in defeat.  
  
Hermione smiled victoriously and turned to Harry. "Harry I was looking for a bit of light reading, and I found your book, and I think its wonderful that your becoming an animagus"  
  
Ron snorted, "Your mental, Harry would have told me if I were going to become an animagus"  
  
Harry looked slightly guilty. "Well I'm not going to become one definitely, its just that Dumbledore reckons I should start reading the book."  
  
Ron turned over and pretended to sleep.  
  
Harry shook his head and took the book from Hermione who was studying his face.  
  
"What?", Harry said.  
  
She looked at him more intently. "Harry I think your getting stronger."  
  
Harry looked at his arms.  
  
"No. No", she said, "I mean with magic, but I don't think you can control it because your face was really angry before you set the light off. Harry you looked scary"  
  
Hermione bit her lip while Harry looked as though he might explode.  
  
"Hermione its not like I did it on purpose, and I don't even know what it was yet, just don't go off researching this and jumping to conclusions please"  
  
Harry's warm smile made her comply almost too easily. She nodded and then left the room, just as Lupin made his way in.  
  
Lupin came in. Harry was expecting some huge speech about Sirius, or that he had done something wrong, but he was wrong. He came in gave him a fatherly hug.  
  
Lupin began to speak. "Well Harry, I just wanted to tell you that I wont be teaching you over the summer, Severus is a much better candidate for the job, and also Dumbledore wanted me to be here when he talks to you."  
  
A pair of gorgeous blue eyes appeared behind the door "Right you are Lupin. Ron would you be so kind to exit so I may speak to Harry alone?"  
  
Ron got up and left.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "Harry, I'm sad to say this is not time for trial and error. That's why starting tomorrow you will be training with Snape. Today you demonstrated that in times of great emotion, great things could happen."  
  
Dumbledore looked concentrated. "That's to say that Bellatrix Lestrange nearly died, she has been taken to Azkaban. It was a well off mistake. You need to learn how to control your emotions. And do read your book, you never know when you might need it" Dumbledore winked at Harry and Lupin smiled as if he was in on some kind of inside joke. They got up and began to leave.  
  
Harry got into to bed and started to open the book. In the front was a handwritten dedication from the person who had used it before Harry.  
  
The first two lines said: We solemnly swear to do no good. The ultimate animagus training guide, easily accomplished by Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail with the help of Moony.  
  
Harry smiled and closed the book. Ron had entered into the room at some point, but Harry had not noticed. He changed into his nightclothes, and noticed he still had the piece of parchment he took from Bellatrix. He opened it and read the little contents of it.  
  
It read: Vault 716 MA: DoMV  
  
He read it time and time again, yet he couldn't understand. He abandoned the thought and went to bed. After all, tomorrow was big day, unfortunately with Snape.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning bright and early. He rolled over in his bed only to find a black-cloaked man standing over him. Harry grabbed his wand.  
  
"Relax Potter.", said Snape very coolly. "I thought I should come wake you up seeing as how you're incapable of making a correct potion, let alone waking up by yourself."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and got dressed. Snape beckoned him towards an empty room in the house filled with pillows and books.

"Alright Potter, I'm sure by now even the thickest of minds would be aware that the Dark Lord has the ability to slip in and out on your dreams causing you to think they're real. Unfortunately your mind is even thicker than the thickest, so I must ask, are you aware of the grave mistake you made last year?"  
  
Harry broke out "the mistake I made?? YOU'RE the one who refused to teach me just because I saw your bloody childhood"  
  
Snape gave a very icy glare. "**DO** remember your manners **P**OTTER", he said through pursed lips.  
  
"We will begin by rekindling the little I was able to teach you about Occlumency. Clear your mind Potter. 1... 2... 3... Legitimens"  
  
Harry was thrown into a world of memories. Ripper was now biting at his leg as Aunt Marge hit him with her umbrella. Hagrid busted down the door and gave Harry his acceptance letter...  
  
Harry got hurled back into the room...he was on the floor panting looking at a satisfied Snape.  
  
Snape pulled him up by the arm. "Well, that was an awful attempt. We try again. 1..2...3"

Harry hadn't even had time to get ready before he was in a slide show again. This time Sirius was battling and he was thrown behind the veil...the look on his face. Harry was angry beyond comprehension.... the scene became fast forwarded and Harry saw a greasy haired teenager sitting by the lake at Hogwarts studying a beautiful red headed Gryffindor girl. She was with a lot of her friends and her smile was radiant. The scene blurred. The same girl a bit older sat under a tree reading a Potions book. The greasy hired hook nosed kid went to approach her, but was stopped by a series of spells cast by a messy haired popular boy. The scene blurred. The greasy haired kid, looking more mature and confident was drawing a picture of the red headed green-eyed beauty from afar, but his book was stolen by a group of popular Gryffindor guys. Again, the scene blurred. They were now much younger, first years. It was Valentines Day; the greasy haired kid bore a smile on his face as he put the finishing touches on his valentine in the Great Hall. He stood up and began to walk over to the filthy Gryffindor table. To give it to the only thing that was worth looking at over there. But someone only he knew sent a curse flying...and his valentine made out of crystal crashed on the floor. The scene blurred...  
  
"**EEEEEEENNNNOOOUGGGH**!" yelled a mortified looking Snape. "Enough ...please...well Potter you have proven that you can do something lets stop for today"  
  
Harry was staring at Snape with an expression that could not be explained. "Potter will you stop looking at me in such a childish way. I knew you were a bit slow in the mind but let me repeat myself ...WE... WILL... CONTINUE... _TOMORROW_..."

Harry tried to work up words. "That was my- my-my mom" Snape retorted, "Very clever, so I knew your mother we did after all attend the same school. Even **you** should understand that"  
  
Snape put on his cloak and turned to walk out of the door. Harry ran after him however.

"Professor", Harry called, but he did not turn around. "Sir", Harry called, but he did not turn around. "SNAPE", Snape turned around and gave a look of fire. Harry gulped "You were in love with my mum weren't you?"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I need to know if I should even continue. Should I???


	7. Chapter 7: Hogwarts Express

A/N: sorry it took so long for me to write. I was waiting till I got to the 20th review AND I got a small case of writers block. I know what I want to happen, I just didn't know HOW to make it happen....but its all good now......

****

**Chapter 7:** **Hogwarts Express**

Snape looked as though pondering this question, before his face contorted with rage once again.

"Look at me Potter. Do I strike you as the type of person that would sit down and share my life stories with you over tea? If you honestly believe that I'm going to allow you to meddle in my life any further, you are thicker than I thought, and _gravely_ mistaken!"

Harry, not knowing what to say, stood there in awe.

"P-professor I'm s-sorr", Harry attempted to say before Snape interrupted him.

"No Potter, do not waste your useless apologies on me. I am finished. If I had the chance I would go owl in my resignation to Dumbledor this very second," said Snape venomously.

Harry retorted. "Why don't you? You're always going on about how you hate everything and if you fancy quitting, then do it. You'll be making a lot of people happy."

Snape looked at Harry and frowned. "You wouldn't understand." Snape trailed off mentioning something ignorance and arrogance before regaining his demeanor.

"I have spent enough time in the cursed house long enough. Our next meeting will be tomorrow after the Welcome Feast."

Harry nodded and allowed Snape to leave in peace, still with a million questions buzzing in his head. He convinced himself that first chance he got, he would talk to Lupin about everything, but in the meantime he could only wonder.

The rest of the day consisted of packing and rushing around the house.

Harry gathered all his belongings, and sent Hedwig out so she could meet him at Hogwarts. The rest of the house seemed to be occupied in their own little situations and for that Harry was grateful. He skipped his dinner and went straight to bed.

The next morning Harry awoke to find Tonks and Mrs. Weasley talking downstairs.

"Breakfast", screamed Tonks.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "No dear, that's now how you do it. With those kids you need to yell like your trying to wake the dead. Here, let me show you."

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. "**BREEEAAAAAKKKKFFFAAAASSSSTTT**"

Harry smiled as he heard Ron groan. He put on his glasses, and began getting dressed.

He went downstairs and took his place at the table. Hermione, Ginny and Ron soon followed.

"Now you guys have to hurry up, we don't want to be late", Mrs. Weasley said.

They ate quickly barely talking about anything, and rushed back upstairs to get their luggage. Once they charmed their luggage down the stairs, they got their robes and waited near the door for the guard.

As soon as Moody, and Kingsley arrived, they began walking out the door.

Mrs. Weasley gave all of them a hug, and an especially long one to Harry.

"Stay out of trouble this year Harry", she said as she hugged him.

Harry smiled and nodded. They headed out the door and watched 12 Grimmauld Place shrink away.

They took the ministry cars and arrived at the station. Once they arrived, they said goodbye to the Order members, and started to load their things onto the train.

"Oh I'm just so excited. Newt classes and everything! This year is going to be really hard", said a very enthusiastic Hermione.

Harry and Ron exchanged significant smiles and went to find a cart.

They found a nearly empty cart. Neville was already sitting inside. They said their hellos and sat down.

"Gran got me a new wand", said Neville with a wide grin on his face. "She was really mad after I broke dad's wand, but she said she couldn't help but be proud."

Everyone seemed to notice the newfound confidence that Neville was displaying.

"That's great," said Hermione. "You can properly break it in when we start up the dueling club again. You'll need everything you can get if we're going to fight against Voldemort."

To Harry's great surprise, nobody shuttered, trembled or gasped. This was a nice sign of progression.

"Daddy said Voldemort has got some Noxumbra on his side now. There's no way to defeat them. Daddy has been telling the ministry for years about them but they never listened and now it's too late," which came from a very dreamy voice that belonged to Luna.

Ron made a double take, as no one had even noticed Luna slipping in.

"We've GOT to start locking the compartment door, and what the ruddy hell are Nogzyumbrellas," said Ron as he gave Luna annoyed look.

"Oh, Ron stop it," said Hermione fighting back laughter. "And Luna there is no evidence supporting Noxumbra. It's scientifically impossible. Just because your father has said so, and it is published in the Quibbler does not mean they exist, but you can inform me if you actually see one."

Luna shrugged and went back to reading her upside down issue of the Quibble. Ron and Harry snickered at Hermione's curtness towards Luna.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned towards Ron. "And to answer your question Noxumbra are said to be night shadows, or night spirits, that basically lurk in the night, and are able to render you unmovable whilst your in its shadow. It supposedly can also feed off of your soul, much like a dementor."

Harry shuddered at the mention of dementors, and Ron spoke. "If Voldemort has them, then were done for. How do you fight something like that?"

Hermione chimed in. " You cant fight them," seeing the looks on the faces of the boys she continued "you cant fight them because they DON'T EXIST." Hermione sat back in her chair smiling as she looked through the most recent printing of The Intelligent Wizard magazine.

Ron and Hermione were about to get up to go to the Prefect's compartment when Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked past their compartment. Draco stopped and peered in. The gang braced themselves, hands on wands.

Draco sneered. "Potter, as much as I hate you, I've been asked to extend yet another hand

in friendship. This is a crucial time Potter; you should choose your friends more

carefully. The Dark Lord could work with you, instead of against you, should you choose

so."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth as if to talk, but Draco intercepted saying,

"Shut your filthy mudblood mouth Granger. Better yet let me do it for you."

Before anyone could realize what was happening Draco had yelled "_Silencio_!"

Hermione continued to yell, but words were not emitted. Ginny, Neville, Luna and Ron stood up behind Harry with their wands tight in hand.

"Call of your goons Potter, the stink is making me faint," said Draco in a half-smirk half-yell.

Harry retorted. "I could say the same thing. And I'm not interested. I think its _you_ that's got the wrong sort of friends. And I'm doing just fine fighting against Voldemort as well."

Draco shook his head. "Idiot Potter." He said Potter in a sneer not unlike Snape. "You have just passed up a chance at glory, the Dark Lord Rises."

He waved his wand and the spell was lifted off of Hermione. He continued, "I'm finished here, and Granger, I still insist you keep your filthy mudblood mouth shut"

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle left, and the compartment was left in a stir. Ron thought he might lighten the mood and muttered, "I told you we should have locked the door"

The gang smiled, and Luna began to laugh hysterically, even minutes after the joke wasn't funny anymore. Ron gave her the o-so-very familiar look of scorn at her peculiar tendencies.

The rest of the trip on the Hogwarts expressed past without anymore disturbances. Once Ron and Hermione returned back from the prefect's cart, they came back and enjoyed a trolley full of candy thanks to Harry.

It was nearly night time when they pulled into the station.

"Righ', Righ' then First years ov'r 'ere."

Hermione took Crookshanks of off the cart, as Harry and Ron helped her unload her luggage.

"Hagrid," Harry exclaimed.

Hagrid looked over towards them. "'Arry! Hows yeh summer been?"

"Its been great Hagrid, we'll be down to the cabin sometime tomorrow" Harry said as he took off towards the castle with his friends.

They set off into the castle and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall looked brilliant as always.

They were all talking loudly looking up at the staff table for the new arrivals as they did everywhere.

Just then the door burst open and Professor McGonnagal came through with the sorting hat on a stool, and a bunch of nervous looking first years behind her.

One by one the nervous first years tried on the hat until it came down to Alex Zylish, who was sorted in Slytherine.

Professor Dumbledor stood up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. This year, given the circumstances, I will look upon the older students to aid the teachers in our fight against evil. That is why for years 4 and up, and joint Dueling Club, a long with a club, called the DA Club, with be ran. Nevertheless by one of your own and a trusted teacher of course."

He winked at Harry and continued.

"I will ask each and everyone of to practice caution around the Hogwarts grounds as we do not want any accidents. That is to say the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. It is not because I wish to take away your fun, but true dangers lurk within. Although there are many things that I wish to discuss with you, now is not the time. The only thing remaining on my list that must be done tonight is the introduction of our new teachers. Professor Lupin is back for another year and will be aiding in the Dueling/DA club. To my left, is your new Defense against the Dark Arts instructor. He wishes to be called Professor Procellus."

Professor Procellus stood up and spoke. "I look forward to teaching each and everyone of you and I am more than sure this year will be fun and rewarding."

Harry stared around at the table, and noticed that Snape, Lupin and Professor Sprout were staring at the new professor with a look of distaste. Harry wondered. He also couldn't help but wonder where he had heard the voice before. It was not important however.

Once the new professor sat down, the hall erupted in applause as they welcomed their new, well-groomed professor.

Professor Dumbledor waved his hand, and immediately all the plates were filled with mounds of food. The first years gasped and dug in. Ron eat his food rather ravenously much to Hermione's disgust.

Snape had finished his dinner early and left rather quickly. A lot of teachers did that when they had more important things to do.

Once they had finished dinner, they headed towards the Gryffindor tower. Harry remembered his appointment with Snape, and detoured towards the dungeons.

It wasn't a very long walk down there, but it seemed to take forever. He knocked several times on Snapes door, but there was no answer. He waited around ten minutes, and still no professor Snape.

Harry gave up the mission and returned to the tower. He looked at the tapestry and muttered, "Anibus"

The tapestry swung open, and he entered. He looked around at the warm, gold, and red Gryffindor room.

He headed upstairs to the 6th year boy's dormitory to find Ron already sleeping, with his robes and shoes still on.

He changed and got into bed. He exhaled. It was great to be back at Hogwarts.

REVIEW!!! I have already written chapter 8...the instant I see 30 reviews I'll upload it!! REVIEW PLEEEAAASSSEEE Good or Flame...JUST REVIEW


End file.
